


Green Roses

by BloodFrost



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015), kylux - Fandom
Genre: Awkward Crush, Awkwardness, Crushes, Eventual Happy Ending, Eventual Relationships, Eventual Romance, Evil Space Boyfriends, First Dates, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Funny, Gay, Gay Male Character, General Hux - Freeform, IN SPACE!, Idiots in Love, Implied Kylux, Implied Relationships, Kylo Ren - Freeform, Kylux - Freeform, M/M, Out of Character, Romantic Fluff, Secret Admirer, Secret Crush, Short & Sweet, Short Story, Slow Romance, Soft Kylux, Some Humor, Space Gays, Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015) - Freeform, Star Wars-All Media Types - Freeform, The First Order, The Force Awakens, kylux trash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-22
Updated: 2017-09-22
Packaged: 2019-01-03 23:14:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,928
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12156774
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BloodFrost/pseuds/BloodFrost
Summary: Sneaking into someone's living quarters is hardly ever a good idea. Besides being very invasive of privacy and personal space, you just never know what secrets you may find out.





	Green Roses

Kylo banged hard on Hux's door, beginning to get frustrated.

At the meeting yesterday, Hux had made a huge deal about Kylo not having a report ready on his last mission. He had verbally torn him down in front of the entire room, and Kylo had retaliated by using the Force to choke him, until the panicked spectators intervened.

Word had, of course, gotten back to Snoke, who harshly reprimanded both Kylo and Hux for their lack of professionalism. He told Kylo that he needed to have his report in Hux's hands by the end of the day, or else he would face punishment.

So Kylo had hurriedly scribbled out a hasty report, and now begrudgingly went to hand-deliver it to Hux.

Who, of course, hadn't been in his office.

Or the conference room.

Or the training grounds.

Kylo decided to try Hux's quarters as a last resort, and his anger and frustration grew when it was obvious Hux wasn't there, either.

Well, Kylo wasn't going to break his neck looking for him.

He used the force to break into Hux's quarters, intending to leave the report on his table.

Kylo wasn't all that surprised to find that Hux's quarters were meticulously clean and organized--a stark contrast to Kylo's own disastrous rooms.

The only thing out of place was Hux's data pad, sitting opened on the table and blaring out a video.

 _He must have just been here, but was called away,_ Kylo (correctly) surmised to himself.

As he got closer, he noticed the sound coming from the data pad.

It was almost like -- moaning?

What?

He crept even closer, and he felt himself go red from his face to his chest, as he got a look at what Hux had been watching.

To the uninitiated eye, it would simply appear that the two men on the screen were wrestling with each other. On a bunk.

Naked.

But Kylo's eyes were far from uninitiated.

Having spent time at the Jedi academy as a young man, he had been privy to observing many of his fellow classmates viewing holos like this. Well, no, not like this; THOSE holos had been of females.

Still, same concept.

Seeing it was bad enough, but having to lay in their close-quarter bunks and HEAR the obvious sounds of his roommates 'enjoying' themselves over the holos--THAT was awkward.

Impossibly, Kylo felt his face go even redder, as he realized that Hux had probably been getting ready to 'enjoy' himself, before he had been called away.

It was a bit shocking, in a way, to discover that Hux was into this sort of thing. Hux was always so stern, so uptight--it was hard to imagine that he had the same physical needs and desires as anybody else.

Kylo knew that he needed to get the hell out of there, before Hux came back, but it was like he couldn't stop watching.

What the two were doing on the screen seemed a bit strange to him--but also, kind of fun. 

Kylo had never had any kind of physical relationship with another male before; not that, if the right opportunity presented itself, he wouldn't be open to it. 

He continued to watch, mesmerized, when suddenly he heard footsteps outside of the door.

He quickly backed away, panicked.

"Kriff, NOW what am I gonna do?!", he exclaimed softly to himself. 

He decided that hiding behind the couch was the only logical option. He ducked down, praying that Hux would come in and go to the refresher or something, leaving Kylo with room to sneak out.

Relief flooded his body when he heard a voice call out "General, are you in there?"

It wasn't Hux.

As soon as the man realized Hux wasn't home and went away, THATS when Kylo would sneak out.

Yet as fate would have it, Hux came back. He talked to the officer outside his door a few moments, before unlocking it and coming inside.

"Wait here; I'll find those documents did you," Kylo heard him say. He left the man outside the door as he came further into the room. Kylo held his breath, praying that he had been right in his assessment that the couch was too wide and tall for Hux to see over the back of, keeping Kylo safely hidden from view.

Hux picked up his data pad and switched off the screen. Then he went into his bedroom. Kylo could hear the ruffling of many papers. He could have gotten out then, IF the man wasn't waiting out by the door!

He heard Hux walk back through the room and open the door again.

"Here you are, Captain."

The man thanked him and left. Kylo hear the doors slide shut, and Hux punching in his lock code on the keypad.

. . . kriff.

Hux settled back on the couch, dangerously close to where Kylo was half crouching, half laying on the ground. He heard Hux pick up the data pad, and panic hit him, hard.

He couldn't be here for this. If Hux was about to do what Kylo thought he was going to do, he needed to get the holy hells out of there.

He held his breath as the data pad turned back on, and the sane clip began playing. Hux watched it for a few moments quietly, and, to Kylo's joy, he turned it back off.

And then Kylo discovered something new.

Hux -- talked to himself.

"Oh, Armitage, this is so pointless," he said to himself. "Images aren't the same as him."

 _What? What does he mean?_ , Kylo thought to himself.

As if in direct answer to his question, Hux sighed and said,

"What difference does it make? He doesn't like you, anyway."

_That's interesting. So old Hux had feelings for somebody in the Order. Someone he wants to do stuff like that with. Wonder who it is?_

Instead of getting up like Kylo had hoped he'd do, Hux settled further back into the couch and put on a holo-film. Kylo sighed quietly through his nose. He really had no choice but to continue hiding and listening to the film.

Another wonder: Hux liked extremely sappy, gushing romantic holo-films.

Kylo wasn't familiar with whatever he was watching, but he was glad he couldn't see it. The people on screen spent a great deal of time professing love and doing pseudo-heroic things in the name of said love.

Kylo hoped it would end soon. His right leg was horribly numb, and all the water he had consumed before coming over was starting to catch up to him.

In the middle of a horribly mushy speech the main character was reciting to his love interest, Hux, who had been quiet for a long time, suddenly uttered out a word. Just a single word, but said with such clearness and emotion.

"Kylo."

Kylo was so surprised to hear his name that he very nearly answered.

He risked a peek over the edge, and felt himself go numb with shock.

Hux had his data pad open, and had Kylo's profile pulled up. All of the chief officers and commanders had similar profiles, and Kylo was no exception. It had his physical characteristics, his vitals, and all of the machinery and equipment that he had direct command of, like his personal starship.

And, also like everybody else, his profile contained his picture.

And it was that picture that Hux was laying there and looking at, with a melancholy gaze.

"Kylo Ren--", he sighed, and then, as Kylo watched in disbelief, Hux brought the pad close to his face and kissed the picture, gently.

Kylo crouched back down, his mind in a tailspin.

Hux.  
General Hux.

The one who was always criticizing him, yelling at him, disparaging him  
to Snoke (and anyone else who would listen).

Hux had-- **feelings** for him?

The revelation was too much to take in at once, and Kylo wasn't sure how to process his own feelings on the matter.

Also, at this point, his legs were painfully cramped, and he really, really needed to relieve himself.

He leaned back up and peeked at Hux, who was now cradling the data pad (and, essentially, Kylo Ren) against his chest. He looked tired, and his eyes were drooping as he watched the film.

Thankfully, finally, Hux fell asleep. Kylo leaned up and watched him for a few moments, trying to be sure that he was really out of it. When he turned around and buried his face in the couch pillow, starting to snore, Kylo was sure.

He grit his teeth against the pain of shaking out his legs and arms. He used the force to disable the lock code on the door, and let himself out.

He walked back to his own quarters silently, deep in thought.

\---

The next morning started off like any other. Kylo showed up to the meeting, and was once more yelled at by Hux, for not having given him his report like he was supposed to yesterday.

Kylo listened to the yelling, but made no effort to retaliate.

Amongst some of the things he had thought about last night was this: the harsh way Hux treated him in public was nothing more than a defense mechanism.

Hux thought that Kylo would never want (or even like) someone like him, so he put up an overly critical facade to try and combat the hurt that his supposed inevitability would bring.

And Kylo understood that; it was how he dealt with things himself.

At the end of the meeting, he stuck around after all the other officers had left. Hux took the opportunity to badger him some more, concerning the report.

In the middle of Hux's usual rant about his incompetence, Kylo interrupted him.

"Do you like Rodian food?"

Hux stopped mid-sentence, taken by surprise.

"I--I--uh--what?", he asked, stuttering over his words.

"Rodian food. Do you like it?"

"I don't know, I'm not even sure I know what it is. Why?", he asked suspiciously.

"I don't have any bridge duties past 1800 tonight, and neither do you. There's this new Rodian themed restaurant that opened up last week, off base. Do you want to go with me?"

Hux was both excited and terrified. Kylo could hear the turmoil being unleashed in Hux's mind, and it made him smile to himself.

"I don't know, Ren," Hux told him, trying to hold himself back. "I have so much paperwork I should be getting done, and --"

Kylo put his hand on Hux's arm, scaring (and delighting) the redhead even further.

"Hux. I would greatly enjoy your company tonight. Please?"

Hux smiled.

He actually smiled.

Hux's mind became a shouting beehive of activity.

_Oh maker I can't believe he's asking me to go somewhere with him! I need to shower. What should I wear?! Oh please Hux don't say anything stupid, please don't blow this . . ._

Outloud, he said, calmly, "All right. What time do you want to go?"

"Is 1930 okay for you?"

"That's good. I'll be ready."

Hux turned around and walked away quickly, but Kylo could still hear the scared/thrilled buzzing of his mind. He wasn't so much walking away as he was flying.

Kylo turned around and began walking away himself.

He's so nervous, that it's actually rather --cute, Ren thought to himself. I wonder what would happen if I brought him flowers? Will he blush? Will he faint?

I guess I'll find out, he thought, smiling to himself as he made a mental note to pick up some roses later.


End file.
